Meilleurs voeux
by Demetra83
Summary: OS concours 2013 : SG1, Cassandra et Hammond sont bloqués dans la base le soir du réveillon du Nouvel An.


_Thème Réveillon du Nouvel An :_

_Lieu : Dans la base  
_

_Personnages : Jack, Sam, Daniel, Janet, Teal'c, Cassandra et Hammond / SAISON 4_

_Sujet : SG1, Cassandra et Hammond sont bloqués dans la base le soir du réveillon du Nouvel An._

_Mots imposés : Minuit, Champagne, Cadeau(x), Musique, Baiser, Dérogation, Mess, Film, Résolution(s), __Vœux_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à l'univers STARGATE_

* * *

**MEILLEURS VOEUX**

Le Major Samantha Carter était installée dans son laboratoire, penchée sur son microscope quand elle entendit des pas dans le couloir. Vu l'heure tardive et le pas décidé, ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Elle sourit car c'était justement le seul homme qu'elle avait envie de voir - juste pour le plaisir de sa compagnie.

Ils s'aimaient en silence et ni l'un ne l'autre ne semblait disposé à bouger. Ils se contentaient pour le moment de passer du temps ensemble, d'apprécier la compagnie de l'autre.

"Carter !" dit le Colonel O'Neill en frappant à sa porte.

"Mon Colonel !" répondit-elle en se tournant sur son siège pour lui faire face.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans la bouche ?" demanda Jack, curieux comme un enfant.

"C'est une sucette, monsieur."

"Et on peut savoir pourquoi vous avez les lèvres bleues ?"

Sam attrapa le premier objet avec une surface réfléchissante pour regarder.

"Mince ! C'est une recette que je viens de mettre au point mais ce n'est pas parfait !"

"Vous venez de faire cette sucette ? Mais pourquoi ? Celles du commerce ne sont pas assez bien pour vous ?"

"Si si mais je voulais des sucettes au Jell'O mais impossible d'en trouver, alors j'ai fabriqué la mienne, sauf que ça n'est pas stable et que le bleu colore ma bouche..."

Jack s'approcha de Sam et fixa ses lèvres. Il enleva la sucette de sa bouche pour la mettre dans la sienne. En entendant des pas dans le couloir, Jack se recula doucement et Sam se rassit.

"Colonel O'Neill, ça tombe bien, je voulais vous voir, le Major et vous !" dit le Général Hammond, suivi du Docteur Daniel Jackson.

Sam et Jack saluèrent le Général qui les regarda bizarrement.

"Sam, tu fais des tests sur des animaux de laboratoire ?" demanda Daniel.

"Hum... pourquoi cette question ?" demanda Sam, les sourcils froncés.

"Parce que Jack est bleu... Ah tiens, toi aussi !"

"Pouvez-vous m'expliquer cela, tous les deux ?" demanda Hammond.

"J'ai fabriqué des sucettes au Jell'O et j'en ai offert une au Colonel O'Neill. Cependant, ma recette ne semble pas être au point."

"De toute évidence, non !" répondit le Général.

"Je peux en avoir une ?" demanda Daniel, suspicieux.

"Il n'y en a plus" répliqua rapidement Jack, qui savait qu'en réalité, il n'y en avait toujours eu qu'une.

"Pourquoi vouliez-vous nous voir, mon Général ?" demanda Sam pour changer de sujet.

"Ah oui, vous savez que le Réveillon du nouvel an, c'est demain -"

"Ah bon ?" fit Sam, regardant la date sur sa montre.

"Vous n'avez pas lu le mémo ?" lui demanda Jack.

"Malheureusement, le Docteur Fraiser vient de m'informer qu'elle arrive avec Cassandra."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Sam alors qu'elle venait de sauter sur ses pieds.

"La pauvre enfant est souffrante ! Sa mère va faire des examens complémentaires mais elle sera certainement hospitalisée pour le Réveillon. Je pensais que puisque je suis d'astreinte et que mes enfants ne sont pas là, on pourrait tous passer la soirée ici pour tenir compagnie à Cassie ?"

"Mon Général, c'est une excellente idée !" s'écria Sam.

"Colonel, je vous charge de contacter votre ami traiteur pour nous faire livrer ce dont on pourrait avoir besoin et surtout, n'oubliez pas le **champagne **!"

Hammond quitta la pièce, tandis que Daniel lançait des regards méfiants à ses amis.

"Je vais aller attendre Janet et voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour Cassie" dit Sam, en quittant son labo à grandes enjambées.

Jack fit mine de quitter la pièce également, comme si de rien n'était mais il connaissait trop bien son ami pour savoir qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement.

"Jack, quand est-ce que tu vas lui avouer qu'Hammond t'a offert une **dérogation** comme **cadeau **de Noël ?"

"Quand je serais sûr que c'est ce qu'elle veut aussi !"

"Tu es aveugle ou juste idiot ?"

"Daniel, j'ai la faiblesse de te considérer comme mon ami et de tolérer beaucoup de choses venant de toi mais là..."

"Tu me considères comme un ami ? J'avoue que je ne sais pas comment le prendre !" dit Daniel, un peu vexé.

"Mais tu cherches aussi ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Et ma vie privée, ou celle de Carter ne te concerne pas !"

"Vous êtes mes amis, je veux que vous soyez heureux, alors si ça me concerne ! Et puis c'est toujours moi qui console Sam quand elle craque !"

Daniel regretta instantanément sa dernière phrase car Jack s'approcha de lui, l'air menaçant.

"Explique-toi, Daniel !"

"Depuis toute cette histoire de bracelet, de champ de force et d'amnésie, elle essaie - vraiment très fort - d'enfouir ses sentiments. Elle joue au brave petit soldat, elle essaie de t'imiter mais certains jours, c'est trop dur. Elle a besoin d'évacuer la pression, alors on sort boire un verre, tous les deux... Parfois, elle dort chez moi - en tout bien, tout honneur - mais je l'entends pleurer quand elle croit que je dors."

Jack ferma les yeux et soupira.

"C'était sa sucette..."

"Pardon ?" fit Daniel.

"Elle n'avait fait qu'une sucette" dit Jack, montrant le bâtonnet qu'il mâchonnait depuis qu'il avait fini la friandise.

"C'est un peu comme si elle t'avait embrassé. Tu as mis sa salive dans ta bouche" dit Daniel en riant.

"Daniel, vu les démonstrations d'affection entre Sha're et toi sur Abydos, tu es mal placé pour te moquer de la salive de Carter !"

Les deux amis quittèrent finalement le labo de la scientifique et décidèrent d'aller voir à l'infirmerie si Cassandra était déjà arrivée.

Ils trouvèrent la jeune fille allongée sur un lit de l'infirmerie, pendant que les infirmières s'activaient autour d'elle et que le Major Carter les surveillait du coin de l'œil. En l'absence de sa mère, Sam veillait sur sa protégée. Janet arriva rapidement, avec Teal'c.

"Mon Colonel, Daniel !" salua le médecin.

Sam se retourna car elle n'avait pas entendu les deux hommes arriver.

"Comment va-t-elle, Doc ?" demanda Jack, inquiet car Cassie n'avait pas bonne mine.

"Oh très bien, mon Colonel !" dit Janet. "Elle a juste mangé trop de chocolats depuis Noël, son foie sature !"

"C'est une simple crise de foie ?" demanda Daniel, en riant.

Janet leur sourit et accrocha une poche à la tige métallique prévue à cet effet. Une infirmière relia le tube à la perfusion, pendant que Cassie baissait la tête, toute penaude.

"Je vais la garder en observation pendant les quarante-huit prochaines heures car son foie doit se débarrasser des toxines, mais elle survivra !" dit sa mère, en lui jetant un regard courroucé.

"Désolée de vous avoir fait peur" dit Cassie aux adultes.

"Oh, ce n'est rien ma puce" dit Sam, alors que le colonel posait ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

"Cassie, tu sais que Carter te sera éternellement reconnaissante de lui permettre de passer le réveillon au SGC !"

Si tout le monde avait vu le geste du Colonel envers son Major, tout le monde feignit de l'ignorer.

"Aller, les amis, allons dîner au **mess** !" dit Jack, laissant l'équipe médicale faire son travail. "Carter, vous venez ?"

SG1 avait déjà presque quitté la pièce quand Jack s'était retourné pour lui parler. Le simple contact de ses mains sur elle l'avait chamboulée. Elle était presque incapable de bouger. Jack revint vers elle en quelques pas et enroula son bras autour d'elle.

"Ne vous en faites pas Carter, une crise de foie, ce n'est vraiment pas grave !"

Il tira doucement pour l'aider à se lever. Il relâcha son étreinte quand ils furent devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Sam se tourna pour saluer Janet et Cassie et suivit son équipe.

Une fois au mess, ils se servirent et parlèrent du réveillon le lendemain soir. Jack leur expliqua qu'il avait passé la commande du buffet auprès d'un ami à lui et qu'il espérait que ça plairait à tout le monde. Les trois hommes parlaient mais Sam était silencieuse. Jack finit par tourner la tête vers elle et fut surpris.

"Carter, pourquoi me fixez-vous comme ça ?" demanda-t-il.

Sam cligna des yeux et secoua doucement la tête, comme revenant à la réalité. Elle avait eu une absence et sa fourchette était levée, à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche.

"Désolée, monsieur, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées."

"Et c'était comment ?" demanda Jack, curieux car elle avait eu un sourire sur le visage à un moment.

"Plutôt agréable, monsieur."

"J'étais là ?"

Sam rougit comme rarement Jack l'avait vue faire et il comprit qu'il avait visé juste. Elle fantasmait sur lui alors qu'ils étaient au mess, entouré de leurs amis. Il adorait cette idée mais il changea de sujet pour le reste du dîner.

Quand ils quittèrent le mess et Jack retint Sam par le bras. Il lui murmura "Moi aussi je laisse mes pensées aller vers vous... et ça vous ferait également rougir si vous saviez..."

Puis il reprit son chemin vers ses quartiers. Sam passa voir Janet et Cassie et les trois femmes discutèrent une bonne partie de la soirée. Le Major Carter se coucha après et eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir suite aux paroles du Colonel, qui tournaient boucle dans son cerveau. Lui aussi pensait à elle quand il était seul et ses pensées la feraient rougir. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, était-ce une invitation ?

Le lendemain et malgré les effectifs réduits du SGC en cette période de fêtes, la base était en effervescence. Le Général Hammond avait fait décorer la salle d'embarquement et la salle de briefing pour le réveillon. Harriman se chargeait de la logistique déco/buffet et Siler, de la **musique** et des lumières.

Sam et Daniel travaillaient tous deux dans leurs labos respectifs pendant que Jack et Teal'c aidaient pour la décoration. Le Général Hammond était ravi que tout le personnel disponible donne un coup de main, car il voulait que la fête se passe bien. Il aimait et respectait ses hommes et voulait leur offrir un beau réveillon. Quand il vit Jack quitter la salle d'embarquement, il demanda à Harriman d'accrocher du gui à des points stratégiques de la salle de briefing, où serait servi le buffet. Il espérait ainsi que Jack donne un **baiser** à Sam, sans devoir attendre **minuit**. Au train où allaient les choses, il pensait ne jamais voir ses deux meilleurs officiers ensemble, il devait leur donner un coup de pouce.

"Carter, toujours en train de travailler ?" demanda Jack, à l'entrée du labo de Sam.

"Oui, mon Colonel. Mais pendant que mes analyses sont en cours, j'essaie d'améliorer ma recette !" dit fièrement Sam, une friandise bleue en main.

"Donnez-moi ça !" dit gentiment Jack, en mettant la sucette dans sa bouche. "Alors ?"

Il tira la langue à Sam pour qu'elle juge de la couleur. "Bleu mais moins prononcé qu'hier !"

Il profita de la sucrerie encore un moment avant de la mettre devant la bouche de Sam, la forçant à ouvrir pour glisser la sucette entre les lèvres charnues de la jeune femme. Il se pencha vers elle, afin de murmurer à son oreille : "Voilà, la boucle est bouclée !"

Il quitta la pièce, avec son air fier et Sam ne comprit pas immédiatement le sens de ses paroles. Elle réfléchit un instant avant de comprendre. La veille, il avait pris la sucette de sa bouche et aujourd'hui, il faisait le contraire. Sam sourit mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre son comportement. Il ne la taquinait pas plus que d'habitude, il allait juste plus loin dans ses gestes et ses sous-entendus. Habituellement, il s'arrangeait pour ne pas la toucher, ni s'approcher trop près mais depuis quelques jours, il faisait le contraire. Sans compter que son anniversaire était passé depuis deux jours et il lui avait dit qu'elle devrait patienter pour son cadeau, qu'il ignorait si elle était prête à le recevoir. L'énigme l'ennuyait plus que l'absence de présent.

Le moment venu, Sam quitta son labo pour aller se préparer pour la soirée. Comme Cassie s'était bien remise et bien reposée, Janet l'autorisa à participer à la soirée, à condition de ne pas manger n'importe quoi. Le Général Hammond avait autorisé les militaires à porter des tenues civiles pour l'occasion et chacun s'était habillé avec soin. La chaleur de la base avait permis aux femmes de mettre des robes légères et aux hommes de porter des chemisettes. Si Janet avait choisi une tenue plutôt classique, petite jupe noire courte avec un chemisier clair, Sam avait investi dans une robe plus habillée, longue, mettant ses formes en valeur. Le décolleté était assez plongeant mais elle n'envisageait que d'attirer un seul homme dans ses filets.

D'ailleurs, l'homme en question lui tournait le dos quand elle entra dans la salle de briefing. Il parlait avec Daniel et Teal'c. Quand il entendit les murmures et les conversations cesser sans raison apparente, il se tourna pour comprendre. La vision lui coupa le souffle. Samantha Carter était superbe dans sa robe noire, tout simplement. Le Général Hammond vint lui déposer un baiser sur la joue et la complimenter sur sa tenue. Elle rosit de plaisir, en baissant un peu la tête. Jack sentit Daniel le pousser dans le dos pour aller l'accueillir. Elle semblait avoir mis des talons car elle était à peu près aussi grande que lui mais le bas de sa robe cachait ses pieds. Jack attrapa deux coupes de champagne sur la table et lui en offrit une.

"Santé, Carter !" dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ils levèrent leur coupe simultanément avant de les porter à leurs lèvres, sans se lâcher du regard. Ils descendirent en salle d'embarquement et Jack invita Sam à danser.

"Vous êtes ravissante ce soir, Carter" dit Jack, plongeant dans les yeux de Sam.

Sam se colla un peu plus près de Jack et murmura à son oreille "C'est pour vous. Je suis tout à vous, ce soir... Monsieur."

Sam avait décidé de forcer un peu sa chance, de jouer son jeu et de le pousser dans ses retranchements. S'il voulait plus, il devrait faire le pas suivant.

En salle de briefing, Hammond se tenait debout face à la vitre qui donnait sur la Porte. Il soupira et Daniel se matérialisa en un clin d'œil.

"Ils n'ont même pas vu le gui !" dit le jeune homme.

"Je me demande ce qu'il attend !" grogna le Général.

"Qu'elle soit prête !" répondit Daniel.

"Mais elle est prête ! Que faut-il ? Qu'on lui chante ? Comme dans les comédies musicales ?"

"S'ils étaient dans un **film**, ça serait plutôt un drame, général !"

"Arrangeons-nous pour que ça finisse en comédie romantique, Docteur Jackson !"

Les deux officiers dansaient toujours, parfaitement en rythme, leurs deux corps soudés. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, sans échanger de parole mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Jack avait repéré du mouvement du coin des yeux et savait que plusieurs hommes s'étaient approchés pour lui voler sa cavalière mais son service de sécurité était impeccable : Teal'c avait veillé à ce que personne ne les dérange. Après un moment, Jack invita Sam à remonter car Harriman avait annoncé que le buffet était servi.

"Major Carter, aurais-je l'honneur de vous demander une danse ?" quémanda Felger.

"J'ai bien peur d'avoir abusé de la grâce du Major, Docteur. Elle a mal aux pieds, elle va s'asseoir un moment" dit Jack, en attrapant Sam. Il posa sa main sur ses reins pour la pousser à partir.

Une fois à l'étage, Sam prit un siège pour effectivement soulager ses pieds. Jack lui apporta un assortiment de petits fours et une nouvelle coupe de champagne. Daniel leur signala la présence de gui au-dessus de leurs têtes et Jack déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Sam. La présence du Général la mettait mal à l'aise. La soirée se déroula sans incident majeur - sauf bien entendu Siler qui s'électrocuta environ quinze fois, Felger qui renversa un verre sur un Colonel et Teal'c dû intimider un homme qui collait de trop près le Docteur Fraiser.

Peu avant minuit, le Général fit descendre tout le monde en salle d'embarquement et Harriman lui apporta un micro. Il tenait dans ses mains une lettre et décida de faire un petit discours.

"Mes amis, chez collègues,

c'est avec grand plaisir que nous passons tous une soirée fort sympathique ici, au SGC - notre second foyer. Vous savez toute l'estime que j'ai pour vous, hommes et femmes qui dédiez votre vie pour votre pays, pour votre planète. Notre Chef des armées m'a envoyé un petit mot, que je vais vous lire."

Le Général Hammond sortit de la poche de sa veste un autre papier.

"Chers compatriotes,

c'est avec grand plaisir que je confie au Général Hammond la tâche de vous transmettre mes meilleurs **vœux** pour cette nouvelle année. Qu'elle vous apporte joie, santé et la réalisation de vos vœux les plus chers. Je sais que certains parmi vous font passer leur carrière avant leur vie affective. Je les en remercie mais je voudrais leur dire : n'oubliez pas de vivre, de profiter des instants que vous vous offrez en sauvant le monde. La Porte des étoiles est un outil merveilleux mais regardez si votre âme sœur ne serait pas là, juste à côté de vous. A quoi bon faire exploser des soleils, si vous n'avez personne pour le partager avec vous !

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une magnifique nouvelle année !"

Le Général Hammond lança un regard lourd de sens à Jack et Sam avant de reprendre la parole : "Je rejoins notre Président. Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de travailler encore longtemps ici, avec vos amis et votre famille. Soyez heureux, c'est le principal."

Harriman lança le décompte avant la nouvelle année.

"10, 9, 8..."

Jack se tenait face à Sam. Il avait attrapé ses mains et les serrait dans les siennes.

"7, 6..."

"Prête à recevoir votre cadeau, Carter ?"

"3, 2..."

Elle hocha la tête, ses yeux bleus pétillants à l'approche des festivités. Jack se pencha légèrement et à 0, il l'embrassa. Il finit par lâcher ses mains et la serrer contre lui. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou.

Après un baiser plus que passionné, Sam plongea son regard dans celui de Jack.

"Mon Colonel ?"

"Carter, le cadeau, ce n'est pas seulement ce baiser. Le Général Hammond m'a offert une dérogation pour Noël et je me demandais si ça vous plairait de la partager avec moi ?"

Sam gloussa doucement et fit de la tête. "Oui, j'adorerais ça !"

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

Daniel et Hammond les observaient, d'un peu plus loin.

"Je pense que je connais leur **résolution** pour la nouvelle année !" dit Daniel, alors qu'ils étaient rejoints par Teal'c, Janet et Cassandra.

"Et à votre avis, Docteur, qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"D'être heureux ensemble !"

Et effet, Sam et Jack décidèrent de passer le reste de cette nouvelle année ensemble et heureux, comme toutes les suivantes.

**FIN**


End file.
